Los ojos de los animales
by LunaHermosa
Summary: Los animales ven mas que los humanos, tienen mejores vista y olfato, pero ¿como seria si viéramos el mundo atreves de sus ojos? ¿Veríamos algo mas que una simple realidad? Algo que siempre estuvo pero que jamas quisimos ver... como el amor o la traición... pero eso solo podremos encontrar si viéramos con ojos de un animal.
1. Chapter 1

Animal….

Viendo la realidad con ojos de perro.

Nara Castiel.

Mi vida es muy interesante, prácticamente lo tengo todo, una novia única, una banda que se está descubriendo gracias a mi novia y mi amigo Lysandro, solo algo me gustaría cambiar, a Rous, una chica que va al mismo instituto al que concurro, es tedios, molesta, solo se la pasa molestándome y lo peor es que me enfrenta sin ningún temor aun cuando le trate mal ¿Acaso es masoquista esa maldita tabla?

Debrah: Gatito ¿Qué tienes?

Castiel: no pasa nada ¿por cierto ya hablaste con el manager ese del cual me contaste?

Debrah: aun no gatito, sabes lo ocupado que esta

Castiel: está bien ¿pero me dirás lo que sabes?

Debrah: seguro gatito ahora vamos que tenemos que hablarlo también con Lysandro lo aria yo, pero pares ser que tu amigo no me quiere del todo

Castiel: sabes que Lys no habla con muchas persona y solo es abierto conmigo solo tenle un poco de paciencia

Seguimos caminando hasta la escuela hablando con Debrah de música y de la banda sin apretar atención a mi camino, es normal que la mayoría de los estudiante me teman por lo que siempre me dan el paso, pero lo curioso es que termino chocando con alguien

Castiel: ¡maldita sea fíjate por donde vas! (al mirar con quien infeliz choco la veo a ella ¿acaso esta sonriendo? Eso solo comprueba mi teoría de que está completamente loca) ¡Maldita sea tabla! ¡Fíjate por dónde camina!

Rous: ¿yo? ¡Fíjate tú, tu camino tomate podrido! ¿O acaso te crees dueño del camino?

Castiel: ¿Si es así que? Tú tendría que acerté a un lado cuando estoy pasando tabla

Rous: ¿Y por qué yo idiota? Hazte tú a un lado

Debrah: Oye tarada, te advertí que dejaras de molestar a mi gatito

Rous: Debrah ¿creí que tu defendía a los perro no a los gatos? ya que eres una de ellos

Castiel: Maldita tabla, ¿Cómo te estraves a insultar a mi chica?

Rous: pues insultarla es fácil

Debrah: no te saldrás con la tuya (le da una cachetada) eso es lo que te mereces

Castiel: (vi como Debrah le dio una cachetada a esa tabla no dije nada ni ella tampoco solo se quedo en silencio)

Debrah: vámonos gatito que ya le puse en su lugar a esa idiota de Rous

Debrah me tomo del brazo para dirigirnos a la escuela yo no mire atrás solo ignore a esa chica y seguí mi camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Nara Rous.

Esa maldita de Debrah perdí mi oportunidad de seguir discutiendo con Castiel y enzima me dejo la cara marcada esto no se quedara así, ¿pero qué puedo hacer yo? Sera mejor ir al colegio.

Una vez que llego la mayoría ve mi rostro, no los culpo la bofetada ya debe de tener un lindo color rojizo, en lo que suspiro llega corriendo mi amiga Rosalya a mi lado, estoy segura de que me dará uno de sus sermones.

Rosalya: ¿Rous que te paso en la cara? ¿Otra vez te metiste con Castiel? ¿Cuántas bese debo de decirte?

Las dos a la vez decimos: No lo molestes cuando Debrah está cerca

Rous: un millón de veces, ¿pero qué quieres que haga? No me pude resistir.

Rosa: Enserio ¿no serás una masoquista de casualidad?

Rous: Ya te dije que no, solo me gusta molestarlo y por cierto ¿viste a Lysandro? tengo que devolverle algo

Rosa: se encuentra en el club de jardinería, sabes que le gusta estar ahí para despejar sus ideas

Rous: gracias te veo luego en el salón

Rosa: de acuerdo pero no llegues tarde

Una vez que llegue al club de jardinería, veo a Lysandro escribiendo en su libreta, sin señales de Castiel o su estúpida novia.

Rous: hola Lys ¿te molesto?

Lysandro: Buenos días señorita Rous usted jamás me molestaría

Rous: Enserio Lys deja de decirme señorita, es incomodo, pero bueno vengo a entregarle el libro que me empresto de la historia medieval y déjeme decirle que me fascino.

Lys: me alegro de que le sea interesan…

Rous: (¿acaso se quedo tildado? A no vio mi moretón ahora viene el regaño número dos) Lys ¿qué pasa?

Lys: la pregunta seria al revés ¿Quién te izo eso en tu rostro?

Rous: (lo sabia) no fue nadie yo solo…

Lys: ¿Debrah?

Rous: (como diablos ase eso) no, ella no fue, fue…

Lys: Rous usted no me engañara fácilmente, ahora mismo hablare con Castiel respecto a esto

Rous: no lo hagas, ya te dije que ellos no deben de saber que los dos somos amigos

Lys: aun sigo sin entender, del por qué quieres mantener nuestra amista en secreto

Rous: ya te lo conté, Debrah no está a gusto del hecho de que no allá ganado tu simpatía, como crees que lo tomara ella o Castiel el saber que los dos sí somos buenos amigos

Lys: "suspirar" de acuerdo no lo haré, pero solo porque usted me lo pide

Rous: gracias Lys eres el mejor, bueno me voy nos vemos luego

Lys: que le vaya bien señorita Rous

Rous: si que eres incorregible, pero solo por ser vos te lo permito

Me dirigí al salón ahí Rosalya me guardo un lugar cerca de la ventana, a mi me gusta ese lugar porque tengo una hermosa viste desde ahí, al parecer Castiel ni su estúpida novia se encontraban a lo mejor se están saltando clases, bueno a mí que como si me importara ellos dos.

Narra Castiel.

Con Debrah nos dirigimos al sótano, ninguno de los dos teníamos ganas de asistir a las clases aburrida por lo que decidimos ensayar un poco algunas de nuestra canciones.

Castiel: ¿Dónde estará Lysandro?

Debrah: a lo mejor el sí asistió a clases gatito

Castiel: maldición quería saber si se le ocurrió una nueva canción

Lys: ¿me buscaban?

Castiel: al fin aparece, ¿ya tienes nueva letra para ensayar?

Lys: la verdad no, no encuentro ninguna inspiración para la creación de mis canciones, lo siento mucho

Castiel: ni modo tendremos que seguir con lo que tenemos

En lo que afinaba mi guitarra a Debrah le suena su móvil.

Debrah: lo siento gatito tengo que contesta

Castiel: seguro habla tranquila, aquí te esperamos

En el momento de que Debrah salió del sótano me percate en la expresión de Lysandro.

Castiel: ¿ocurre algo?

Lys: ¿de qué hablas?

Castiel: tú cara ¿acaso te peleaste con alguien?

Lys: no me ocurre nada, solo estoy frustrado por lo que no encuentro inspiración alguna.

Castiel: no te preocupes ya te llegara, por cierto quería habar contigo sobre Debrah

Lys: ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

Castiel: es lo que quisiera saber, ¿Por qué no te agrada mi novia?

Lys: es complicado

Castiel: tengo tiempo

Lys: "suspira" muy bien te lo diré, simplemente no me agrada

Castiel: ¿no te agrada? Si no la conoces

Lys: Castiel, simplemente no me agrada, además tu deberías de…

Castiel: ¿Qué, que debería que Lysandro?

Lys: nada olvídalo…

Castiel: a no ahora dímelo

Lys: tú deberías de conocerla mejor, esa chica no es de fiar

Castiel: ¿de qué hablas?

Lys: nada, solo que… mejor olvídalo al final es verdad lo que dicen, los perro tiene un buen olfato pero solo ven en blanco y negro

Castiel: ¿de qué carajo estás hablando? Si no lo olvidaste ella es mi novia

Lys: será mejor que me valla

Castiel: ¡si lárgate!

Lysandro se fue, dejando como un demonio, ¿Por qué dice eso de Debrah? Ella es muy bueno y yo la quiero, se supone que es mi amigo, ¿Y qué quiso decir con los ojos del perro? No importa a lo mejor solo esta frustrado por lo de sus canciones. ¿Este día no puede ser peor?

Por suerte el día ya se termina me dirijo a mi casa solo ya que Debrah tenía cosas que hacer con unas amigas, paso por el parque que queda a una cuadra de mi hogar, en todo el día no hable con Lysandro, lo curioso es que no la vi a la tabla, no importa mejor así, ya que estaba harto de todo y de todos.

Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuando que ya era de noche, no le temo a la oscuridad, ni el hecho de que no allá ni un alma en ese lugar, pero me llamaba la atención el hecho de que las luces de las calles no se encuentren prendidas, pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver a una mujer bastante rara con un sombroso que tiene una… ¿boca? Estaré viendo mala, simplemente seguí de largo sin apretarle atención

Bruja: niño grosero, ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme?

Castiel: lo siento señora, pero yo no hablo con locas dementes vestidas de bruja cuando aun falta para Hallowen

Bruja: muy bien, por lo menos te diste cuanta de que soy una bruja, al final tu amigo el alvino tenia la razón sí que eres ciego como una serpiente

Castiel: eso no tiene nada que ver, espera ¿conoce a Lysandro?

Bruja: si de vista, personalmente, no

Castiel: Ustedes está loca señora yo mejor me largo de aquí

Bruja: Te lo advertí niño y tu amigo también "los ojos de un perro blanco y negro ver, a pesar de tener un buen olfato ciegos ser, cuando aprendas a ver el mundo tal cual es, volverás a ser un humano y sabrás que hacer"

En el momento de alejarme de esa loca psicópata, empiezo a sentirme extraño y a la vez confundido y mareado, empiezo a ver borroso, siento como me desplomo al piso lo último que veo es como esa maldita loca se ríe de mi, veo como empieza a mover sus labios, solo que no logro entender lo que dice, después solo veo oscuridad.

Narra Rous.

Me dirigía a mi casa, ya era de noche ¿tanto tarde ir de compras con Rosa y Alexi? Bueno más bien ellos me arrastraron al shopping, que bueno que mis padres nunca están en casa o de lo contrario en el lio que me estaría metiendo. Seguí mi camino por el parque me gusta ese lugar aun cuando esta se encontraba a oscuras en lo que veo a un perro grande de color negro tirado cerca de un árbol, me acerque a él, me daba pena verlo así, parecía que se encontraba dormido, solo que no se despertó cuando lo toque, parecía más bien como inconsciente, lo levante como pude y lo lleve a mi casa no podía dejarlo ahí tirado.

Narra Castiel

Pude abrir mis ojos de a poco, aun me sentía algo mareado y aturdió, pero logre abrir mis ojos solo que algo no andaba bien, veía todo de blando y negra, ¿pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Donde carajo me encuentro? esta no es mi habitación. De repente escucho como alguien entra al cuarto, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al verla a ella mas cuando veo el moretón que le izo Debrah en la cara el cual tenia de color morado.

Rous: veo que despertaste, me alegro de que estas bien

Castiel: maldita tabla ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Más bien que hago yo aquí? ¿Acaso me secuestraste? ¡Si que está loca!

Rous: tranquilos, tranquilo no te are daño, pero no tiene collar ni nada, ¿acaso te abandonaron lindo?

Castiel: ¿lindo? ¿Collar? ¿Abandonaron? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Rous: a lo mejor tienes hambre, enseguida regreso y no desordenes mi habitación

Rous: ¡espera no me dejes y contéstame lo que te pregunte! Maldición, como fue capaz de dejarme aquí, ¿Dijo su habitación? ¿Me trajo a su habitación?

Como me encontraba ahí mire a mí alrededor, hasta que me tope con un espejo grande y pude ver a un perro de color negra mire atrás de mi ¿acaso la tabla tiene un perro? Pero no avía nadie, volví a mirar al espejo y estaba ese perro, volví a mirar atrás ya no podía creer me mire y me puse como estérico.

Castiel: ¡maldición soy perro! ¡Soy un maldito perro!

Rous: amigo ¿Qué tienes pasa algo?

Castiel: (mire atrás de mi y aparición Rous con un plato de carne cocinada) ¡¿Qué rayos me asiste tabla?! ¿Cómo fue que me convertí en un maldito perro?

Rous: amiguito si sigues ladrando despertaras a todo el vecindario

¿Ladrando? Soy un idiota si soy un perro no me puede escuchar, solo puedo ladrar ¡maldición! ¿Cómo fue que termine así? Ah esa maldita loca que estaba disfrazada de bruja. Quería salir de ahí y buscarla, tengo que obligarla a que me convierta en un humano, pero aun estoy débil y tengo mucha hambre, vi el plato que tenia la carne cocinada para no darme cuenta que empecé a babea, solo que ella si lo izo.

Rous: te agarro hambre ten es todo tulló, no sé si la carne cocinada te haga mal pero es carne, por lo que creo que no lo hará, así que come tranquilo yo no te molestare

Me dejo el plato en el piso, ya no me importa nada, solo sé que tengo hambre lo bueno es que no me dio la carne cruda, estaba tan distraído comiendo que no me di cuento cuando saco una guitara y se puso a cantar.

Rous cantando.

En el espejo se refleja un perfil  
>al verte ahí mi corazón<br>triste se rompe  
>tu eres algo<br>inalcanzable para mí  
>y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre…<p>

Nara Castiel

No está mal la canción, no sabía que tocara la guitara, pero me pregunto para quien será esa canción, ¿estará dedicada a alguien?

Rous: veo que te lo comiste todo, bueno como no tienes dueño o un hogar te que darás aquí, tendré que ponerte un nombre.

Que no se le valla a ocurrir ponerme un nombre feo como; Cotilas, Firulai o…

Rous: Demonio, te llamara Demonio ¿te gusta tu nombre Demonio?

Castiel: Demonio, no está mal, al final no es tan tonta la tabla

Rous: muy bien Demonio, ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo escuela… (Suena un celular y lo atiende) diga… Hola mamá… si estoy bien… no vendrán a casa durante dos meses tu y papá…. No que va… estaré bien… si le diré a una amiga para que se quede conmigo… de acuerdo yo también… hasta mañana….

Castiel: ¿Qué paso tus padres no vendrán durante dos meses?

Rous: no te preocupes Demonio y estoy acostumbrada a que ellos nunca estén, pero gracias a ti ya no estaré sola, bueno me voy a cambia, mañana tengo que despertar temprano y además sacarte a pasear cierto tengo que comprarte todo lo necesario para cuidar de un perro, bueno tendré que usar mis ahorros pero no importa tu los vales, quédate aquí ya vengo

Castiel: así que sus padres no vendrán por unos dos meses, ¿Quién lo diría?

La tabla se va de la habitación no antes de recoger el plato, veo una cama como me gustaría dormir en ella, me está agarrando mucho sueño…

Rous: jajaja parece ser que alguien tiene sueño, bueno vamos a dormir mi cama es grande por lo que puede dormir en los pies de mi cama

Vi a Rous, que portaba un ropa un tanto, provocativa ¿acaso duerme así?

Rous: ¿qué pasa no quieres dormir en mi cama?

Me recosté en el suelo, ¿Cómo quiere que duerma en la misma cama con ella?

Rous: de acuerdo, dulces sueños…

A la mañana siguiente

Me quede dormido, no sé qué hora serán, hasta que escucho un tedioso despertador, como molesta. Me levanto para agarrarlo y lanzarlo lo más lejos posible, pero después recordé que no tengo mano, cierto soy un perro.

Rous: Veo que te has despertado, tú tampoco quieres al despertado eh

Rous entro a la pieza viendo como mordía al despertados con los diente, en mi caso con los colmillos, para luego ver que trae una bolsa con cosa, ¿pero a qué hora se levanto?

Rous: mira te traje alguna cosa para ti, un plato para comer, un bebedero, una pelota para jugar, un collar y una placa con tu nombre y la corea

Me pone el collar el cual era de color rojo.

Rous: te traje el rojo ya que tu pelaje es negro por lo que combina muy bien…. Y además me hace recordar tanto a él…

Castiel: ¿a él, quien es él?

Rous: Bueno, todavía es temprano, ¿quieres pasear?

Castiel: no estaría mal salir de esta maldita habitación, además tengo que encontrar la manera de volver a mi forma humana

Rous: pare se ser que te levantas con muchas energías Demonio

Esta tabla sí que es rara, pero se ve que se puede confiar en ella. Salimos directo al parque, más bien la arrastre al parque, quería ver si encontraba a esa maldita bruja, ella debe de ser la culpable de esto y darme una maldita explicación

Rous: se nota que tienes muchas energías Demonio

Al final me llevo a pasear durante una hora, no tuve suerte de encontrar a esa maldita bruja y como la hora paso ya estábamos de vuelta en su casa.

Rous: bueno aquí te dejo tu comida yo me voy al colegio sé un buen chico y no me lo destroces.

Castiel: ha, descuida, no me quedare aquí iré yo también al instituto, solo que no me veras allí

Rous: bueno nos vemos luego

La tabla se fue, dejándome solo en su casa, ¿ahora como saldré de aquí?

Nara Rous.

Me dirigí al parque rombo al instituto, suelo pasar por ahí ya que Castiel también toma esa dirección, y cada vez que lo veo, me gusta provocarlo para discutir, lo raro fue que no lo vi ni a él, ni a su novia, que lastima y yo que quería molestarlo, bueno no importa lo haré en el instituto.

Una vez allí, me encuentro con Rosalya y Lysandro juntos.

Rous: Hola chicos, ¿Cómo amanecieron? ¿Qué les pasa, porque esas caras?

Rosalya: Rous, ¿a caso no sabes lo que paso?

Rous: ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué paso?

Lys: Castiel desapareció, desde anoche, sus padre no saben nada de él

Rous: ¡¿Qué?!

Nara Castiel

Castiel: Maldición esta casa es muy grande, ¿acaso es una maldita prisión?, no encuentro una salida (estaba distraído en la pieza de arriba, que escucho que alguien entra a la casa, ¿Sera Rous? ¿Acaso me tarde tanto en encontrar la forma de salir de aquí?)

Baje a la planta baja y si era la tabla, pero algo no iba bien, ¿acaso esta triste?

Castiel: Hey tabla ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Rous: ¿Demonio? Lo siento amiguito, no estoy bien, ¿pero qué te parece si salimos un rato quieres?

¿Abra sucedido algo en la escuela? ¡Rayos no puedo hablar! Sino ya le estaría obligando a que me diga ¿Qué diablos le paso y el porqué de su tristeza?

Al final llegamos al parque cerca de su casa, no la arrastre como la última vez, no quería obligarla a hacer algo que no quería, ella solo se sentó cerca de un árbol yo solo me senté a su lado, aun estaba triste, ni siquiera tenía ese brillo en sus ojos cuando siempre discutimos, espera ¿acaso yo la miro a los ojo cuando peleamos? Maldición estar mucho tiempo con ella me está enloqueciendo. Me estaba por levantar y caminar cuando escucho la vos de Debrah entre los arbusto.

Rous: ¿esa no es Debrah?

Castiel: así es tabla, aquí te dejo prefiero ir con ella que estar contigo

Salí corriendo de ahí, buscando a mi chica, pero al encontrarla no estaba sola, ¿Quién diablos era ese?

Rous: ¡Demonio espera!

Estaba ahí parado sin saber qué hacer ni siquiera me di cuenta que Rous me siguió e decir mi chica. Mi novia ¿en los brazos de otro? No es posible ¡necesito que alguien me dé una maldita explicación!

Rous: Debrah, ¿Qué se supones que haces?

Debrah: ah eres tu tonta no sabía que tenias un perro mugroso

Rous: ¡no me cambies de tema!, ¿quién es él?

¿Acaso Rous sabe leer mente? Bueno eso lo deja para después, solo quiero saber ¿por qué Debrah está en los brazo de otro?

Debrah: si tanto quieres saber, él es Niké mi amante, el me ayudara hacerme famosa como solista

¿Solista y que ahí de la banda?

Rous: ¿tu amante y que ahí con Castiel? Creí que era tu novio, creí que tú serias la más afectada con su desaparición

¿Desaparición? ¿Acaso estoy desaparecido?

Debrah: por mí que se pudra, solo me izo un favor, igual tenía pensado dejarlo e irme con Niké

Rous: ¡no digas eso él te ama y mucho! Y así es como se lo pagas

Debrah: a lo mejor debe de estar muerto en una zanja…

Rous: eres una maldita, ya lo veras Castiel volverá y sabrá de tus jugarreta

Debrah: por favor, si llegara aparecer, lo cual lo dudo mucho, el me creerá a mi ciegamente ya que es un completo imbécil

Castiel: ¡tenlo por seguro que no desconfiare de Rous, solo eres una maldita perra cobarde!

Debrah: aleja a ese estúpido perro de mí

Rous: vámonos Demonio, no valla hacer que esta perra te contagie sus pulgas

Casa de Rous

Castiel: Maldición ¿Por qué no la mordí a ella o a ese infeliz que la acompañaba? ¡Maldición tabla! ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que volver a tu casa?

Como entre primero estaba a espalda de Rous, hasta que escuche un ruido, solo me di la vuelta y la vi ahí desplomada contra la puerta.

Nara Rous.

Al momento de entrar a mi casa me desplome en el suelo, no podía mas, quería llorar, gritar desahogarme con algo.

Rous: ¡Maldición Castiel! ¿Dónde estás? Aparece de una maldita ves, no sabes lo preocupada que estoy, yo… yo… quiero verte, quiero verte sano y a salvo, aun cuando me odies, me grite y me trates mal, yo… Solo quiero volver a verte…

Nara Castiel

No lo podía creer, ¿Rous se preocupaba por mí?, e incluso está llorando por mí, no creí que le importara tanto, y yo que la trataba como una basura, no merezco esto, no de ella, no merezco sus lagrimas ni su preocupación, ahora veo lo que quiso decir Lysandro eh sido un total ciego. Rous sigue ahí tirada abrazando sus piernas, como me gustaría consolarla y disculpare con ella por la forma en la que siempre le trato.

Me acerque a ella y solo me recosté a su lado.

Rous: Gracias Demonio, me hubiera gustado presentártelo a Castiel pero él y yo no somos muy amigos que digamos, sabes a mí me gusta molestarlo, pero no lo hago con malas intenciones es que la única forma de acercarme a él, tiene su carácter lo cual admiro y respeto, quizás este loca, pero al hacerlo me hace sentir bien ya que es la única forma de tenerlo cerca de mí.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, Rous… sí que es sido un idiota y ciego no vi las cosa como son, la chica que creí que me amaba, resulto que solo me usaba para sus benefician mientras que la chica la cual creí que estaba loca y que solo me odiaba se preocupa por mí, si que eh sido un total ciego, solo veía las cosa en blanco y negro…. ¡Espere! ¿Blanco y negro? ¿Ciego? ¡Eso es! Tengo que buscar a Lysandro a lo mejor él puede ayudarme….

Tocan el timbre de la casa

Rous: ¿quién será?

Rous fue a tendré, yo me quede ahí parada, tengo que buscar la forma de encontrar a Lysandro pero aunque lo hallara tampoco me escucharía, no me entendería si solo puedo hablar.

Rous: gracias por venir, pero no era necesario chicos

Rosa: somos amigas, además nos dejaste preocupado

Solo era Rosalya, ¿pero quién mas vino?

Lys: Rosalya y yo nos preocupamos por la forma en que se fue del instituto cuando le dijimos sobre la desaparición de Castiel….

Castiel: (espera… ¿Lysandro? ¿Qué hace Lysandro en casa de la tabla?)

Rous: gracias Lys eres un buen amigo

Castiel: (¿Qué, pero desde cuando son amigos?)

Rosa: Rous, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Tu solo saliste corriendo cuando te enteraste lo de Castiel

Rous: es que… me preocupa Castiel el no es de irse así sin avisa, ¿0 si?

Lys: creo que fue por mi culpa

Rosa: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Lys: Castiel y yo discutimos por Debrah

Rous: ¿Por qué, que paso?

Lys: me pregunto por qué no me tomo las molestias de conocer a su novia…

Rosa: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Lys: simplemente la verdad, no me agrada su novia, no es de confiar, como si lo es Rous…

Castiel: (debí de escucharte amigo sí que eh sido un idiota)

Rosa: A sí que Castiel se enojo por eso

Rous: hay algo que no les eh dicho, fui al parque recién y me encontré a su novia

Rosa: ¿A Debrah? Según tengo entendido por Misuki ella avía faltado a la escuela, para ayudar a buscarlo

Rous: pues no fue así, ella estaba en los brazos de otro chico y cuando me acerque por una explicación me dijo que le importaba un carajo la desaparición de su novio… después me dijo que a lo mejor el se hallara muerto en una zanja…

Rous volvió a llorar, solo que en los brazos de Lysandro, porque me da mucho rencor al verlo así de juntos.

Rous: Yo no quiero que le pasa algo malo, quiero que aparezca paro no se qué hacer

Lys: Rous, no te preocupes, ya verás que aparecerá, y se encontrara bien

Rosa: Lysandro tiene razón, no tienes por qué preocuparte, se ve que tú lo quieres mucho

Rous: no se por qué me enamore de un chico con novia soy de los pero

Castiel: (¿Qué dijo? ¿Ella me ama?)

Lys: Castiel tiene surte, de que allá una chica de buen corazón que se preocupa por el

Castiel: (¿Qué Lysandro sabía sobre los sentimientos de Rous? ¿Pero por que nunca me los dijo?)

Rosa: ¿Qué les pares si salimos a buscarlo?

Rous: ¿por dónde empezaríamos Rosa?

Lys: es verdad, no sabríamos por donde buscar

Rosa: descuiden, ya hable con mi querido Lehigh y nos ayudar

Lys: ¿mi hermano?

Rous: ¿metiste al Hermano de Lysandro en esto?

Rosa: claro que no, el se ofreció, ahora será más fácil si nos dividimos, yo iré con mi novio al centro de la ciudad, y ustedes por el parque y alrededores ¿les pares bien?

Rous: no me molesta, pero ¿Lys te importa si llevamos a Demonio?

Lysandro: ¿Demonio?

Rosa: ¿quién es demonio?

La tabla me presento como su perro o mascota, yo aun estaba enfadado, por el simple hecho de que mi mejor amigo sabia sobre todas esas cosa y yo no, cuando vuelva a ser humano hablare seriamente con él.

Una vez que conocieron al supuesto perro de Rous salimos a mi tediosa búsqueda, sin saber que estoy ahí con ello, solo que como un maldito perro. Rosa, se fue al centro de la ciudad, yo me fui con Lysandro y Rous al parque, espero poder encontrar a esa maldita bruja.

Rous: hemos dado vueltas por más de dos hora y ni siquiera hay rastro de él por ningún lado…

Lys: descuide Rous ya verá que aparecerá, estoy seguro de eso y se enterara de la clase de chica que es su novia…

Rous: dudo mucho que crea… él cree ciegamente en su novia…

Lys: Rous…

Castiel: ¡maldición tabla ya dije que te creeré a ti solo as el maldito intento!

Lys: ¿Qué?

Rous: ¿Qué pasa Lysandro? ¿Ocurre algo?

Lys: no se preocupe, creí escuchar la vos de Castiel…

Castiel: (¿me escucho? ¿Acaso puede oírme?)

Rous: la vos de Castiel ¿Dónde?

Castiel: ¡Lysandro me puedes escuchar estoy aquí!

Lys: ¿Castiel, donde estas?

Castiel: primero dile a la tabla que se valla de aquí necesito hablar contigo a sola

Rous: Lysandro ¿sigues escuchando la vos de Castiel?

Lys: eso parece, Rous ¿te importaría buscarlo por esa dirección? Yo buscare por esta con Demonio

Rous: de acuerdo, iré por ahí

Vi como Rous se alejaba de nosotros, ahora solo tengo que hablar con….

Castiel: ¡Lysandro me debes mucha explicación!

Lys: ¿Castiel como fue que te convertiste en un perro?

Castiel: no importa es una larga historia, lo que si importa es que tengo que volver a ser humano, pero no sé como

Lys: si me explicaras lo ocurrido, quizás podría encontrar una solución al problema

Castiel: de acurdo te lo contare, el día que discutí contigo yo…

Le tuve que decir todo lo de esa loca vertida de bruja lo que dijo sobre los ojos de un perro y después solo avía despertado convertido en uno y en el cuarto de Rous.

Castiel: y eso fue lo que paso, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo arreglar esto?

Lys: veamos, dijiste que la mujer esa dijo "una vez que veas el mundo tal cual es volverás a ser un humano y sabrás que hacer" ¿no es así?

Castiel: si ¿y qué?

Lys: Castiel en esas mismas palabras están la solución

Castiel: no entiendo

Lys: mira solo debes de…

Justo cuando Lysandro me estaba por decir algo importante escuche como Rous gritaba mi nombre desesperadamente que no pude evitar verla a lo lejos.

Lys: Rous si que se preocupa por ti mi querido amigo.

Castiel: ¿eh sido un completo idiota con ella?

Lys: así parece

Castiel: ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

Lys: uno que es sincero contigo

Castiel: supongo…

Lys: Castiel contéstame algo ¿Qué aras una vez que sea convertido en un humano?

Castiel: ¿a qué te refieres?

Lys: ¿Qué aras con ella? (lo dice viendo asía donde se encuentra Rous) o ¿con Debrah?

Castiel: (me quedo pensando unos segundo antes de contestar) ¿Qué no es obvio? Gracias a esto eh abierto mis ojos, pude ver la realidad atreves de los ojos de un perro, una vez que sea un humano le diré sus verdades a Debrah y la mandare a parear, en cuanto a Rous… le diré que quiero estar con ella por el resto de mi vida y que jamás la dejare ir…

Lys: ¿te enamoraste de Rous?

Castiel: ¿para qué negarlo? si es la verdad… Me gusta Rous…

Una vez que dije eso una extraña luz envolvió todo mi cuerpo, empecé a sentirme mareado, y algo confundido, en solo unos segundos me hallaba tirado en el suelo mientras que Lysandro seguía a mi lado bastante preocupado.

Lys: ¡Castiel! ¿Te encuentra bien?

Castiel: me encuentro bien pero deja de gritar que me retumba la cabeza

Lys: Castiel volviste a ser un humanos

Castiel: ¿Cómo dices?

Me mira las manos, mis dedos, mis uñas, mi piel volví a ser yo de nuevo.

Castiel: ¿Cómo fue posible?

Bruja: solo abriste tus ojos y corazón niño

Castiel: esa vos… (Mire arriba de la copa del árbol ahí se encontraba esa bruja molesta) Otra vez tú ¿a hora que quieres?

Bruja: más respeto niño, o te convierto en una lagartija

Lys: ¿usted convierto a mi amigo en un perro?

Bruja: si es, se lo merecía por maleducado y también porque alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos y viera la realidad

Castiel: me importa un carajo tengo que ver a Rous y decirle lo que siento por ella

Lys: espera iras así será mejor que valla primero a tu casa por algo de ropa

Castiel: ¿Por qué lo dices? (Me mira con más detenimiento y me encontraba desnudo sin ninguna prenda de ropa) ¡maldición maldita bruja ¿Por qué no me pusiste ropa?!

Bruja: ese es tu castigo por ser un niño grosero

La maldita bruja se fue así como así ¿acaso quiere que me vaya si a mi casa?

Lys: te puedes usar mi chaqueta yo distraeré a Rous tu ve a tu casa y mañana ve al instituto y habla con ella de lo que quieres amigo

Castiel: (tome su chaqueta si pensarlo) gracias, y perdóname por no a verte escuchado sobre Debrah al fina tenias razón debí de conocerla mejor

Lys: descuida, me alegra saber que este bien amigo

Castiel: gracias de nuevo

Al día siguiente

Nara Rous me dirigía al instituto junto con Rosa, ya que no me encontraba bien emocionalmente.

Rosa: Vamos Rous no te pongas triste

Rous: pero… estoy preocupada por Castiel y Demonio Lysandro dijo que en un descuido se le escapo y que no lo pudo atrapar

Rosa: ya verás que Demonio estar bien y Castiel aparecerá tarde o temprano

Rous: eso espero…

Seguí caminando si darle importancia en mi camino ni el ruido de muchedumbre acumulada cerca de cole, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me importaba nada de lo que pasar a mí alrededor.

Rosa: ¿Qué estará pasando allá? Vamos Rous ahí que ver

Rosa simplemente tomo mi mano y me arrastro así esa multitud, no me apetecía saber que pasaba pero ya saben como es mi amiga.

Rosa: no puede ser…

Rous: ¿Qué pasa Rosa?

Rosa: ¿Rous no estás viendo?

Rous: ¿Qué? (levante mi vista y allí se encontraba él con una sonrisa de burla, muy característico de Castiel) ¡Castiel!

Nara Castiel

Al día siguiente me dirigí al instituto, todos los chicos me avivan rodeado en un círculo y preguntándome a donde me avía ido e incluso el delegado se avía preocupado por mí, quien lo diría, Lysandro se encontraba a mi lado ya que él sabía que si esto seguía así iba a mandar a la mierda atados ellos. Ni siquiera sé porque tanto quilombo por esto. Ya estaba por explotar cuando escucho que alguien grita mi nombre, al levantar mi mirada la veo ahí, parresia que iba a llorar mienta que solo quería abrazarla y decirle que no llore mas.

Debrah: ¡Gatito!

Castiel: ¿pero qué? ¡Debrah!

Debrah: ¿gatito donde estuviste todos? No sabes lo preocupada que estaba

Esa maldita como se atreve a abrazarme, como si nada, cuando ella quería verme muerto en una zanja.

Rosa: ¡Rous espera no te vaya!

Castiel: ¿Qué Rous?

Vi como Rous se me acercaba de apoco, apenas podía ver sus ojos ya que unos cuantos cabello de ella los tapaban, una vez que se encontraba a unos paso de mi se detuvo, levanto su mirada, esa mirada jamás lo olvidare ya que era una mirada que podría penetrare en el alma. Para después seguir caminando por alado mío y susurrarme "me alegra de que estés bien" esas palabra me desarmaron, solo vi como se iba a dentro del establecimiento seguida por Rosalya tras suyo.

No pude mas solo estalle de la ira que tenia.

Castiel: deja de jugar Debrah se perfectamente que tu solo quería verme muerto en una zanja

Debrah: ¿de qué hablas gatito? Yo jamás diría algo a si…

Castiel: Debrah lo nuestro se termino se que solo me estaba usando para tus sucio juegos, me das asco Rous tenía razón solo sos una maldita perro

Me fui de ahí quería encontrarla a ella y hablar sobre algunas cosa.

Nara Rous

Rous: Al final tenía razón el va a creer fielmente a su novia, ¿Qué podía asar yo?

Ahora me encontraba sola en la escalera cerca del pasillo, Rosalya se fue tenía que hablar con el profesor de historia sobre algo, pero no se fue antes de preguntarme si me encontraba bien, yo solo le respondí que quería estar a sola nada más y que no se preocupara por mí, si ya sabía como iba a terminar todo esto.

A lo lejos veo como Lysandro y Castiel se me acercaban, pero no le di tanta importancia ya que estoy cerca del sótano a lo mejor se dirigían ahí, por lo que mire al piso e hice como si nada pasara, hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con unas zapatillas de color rojos, yo conozco esa zapatillas, levante mi mirada y ahí estaba él parado frente de mi.

Rous: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Se te perdió algo acaso?

Castiel: siempre es un placer hablar contigo tabla

Rous: (¿acaso esta sonriendo? ¿Qué mosca le pico?) ¿Qué te pasa Castiel? Si buscas a tu novia no la es vista a lo mejor si la buscas en la perrera la encuentre allí

Esperaba una contestación de su parte, un enojo, que me diga que su novia no es ninguna perra, pero al no escuchar nada de él, me sorprendí lo quede mirando y vi una… ¿sonrisa? ¿Acaso esta sonriendo?

Rous: ¿oye que tienes porque sonríes así?

Castiel: no la estaba buscando a ella, te estaba buscando a ti

Rous: ¿a mí y porque me buscabas?

Castiel: Necesito hablar contigo

Rous: ¿desde cuándo quiere una charla conmigo Castiel? Además yo no tengo nada de qué hablar así que me largo…

Lys: ¡espere Rous!

Estaba por irme de ese lugar pero fui detenida por…

Rous: ¿Lysandro?

Lys: por favor escuche a i joven amigo solo será unos minutos de su tiempo

Me lo quede mirando, eso ojos, maldición.

Rous: bien solo unos minutos, tienes suerte de que Lysandro me convención, bueno ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Castiel: bueno yo…

Lys: Castiel, no creo que sea conveniente hablarlo aquí, sería más prudente que lo hablaran en el sótano, ¿Qué dicen?

Castiel: tienes razón vamos tabla

Rous: ¿no sé por qué siempre te hago caso Lysandro? (siguiéndole al pelirrojo por detrás)

Lys: descuida me lo agradecerás por esto

Rous: lo que tu digas Lysandro…

Sótano. Narran lo dos

Rous: muy bien ya estamos aquí, ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Castiel: bueno… veras… yo…

Rous: ¡espera! Antes que comiences quiero decirte algo

Castiel: está bien te escucho

Rous: me alegra el saber que estés bien y también supe algo cuando tú te ausentaste, a lo mejor no me creas, ¡pero tienes que saberlo!, ¡Debrah no es lo que tú crees ella te está engañando solo quería verte murto!, ¡tienes que creerme Castiel ella te está usando para sus sucios beneficio!

Castiel: (veo a Rous con lagrimas en sus ojos, quería abrazarla y decirle que ya lo sabía todo y que si creí en ella, después de lo que paso ¿Cómo no creerla?)

Castiel: Rous…

Debrah: ¡gatito no le crees nada ella está mintiendo!

Rous: ¡Debrah!

Castiel: ¡Debrah!

Rous: no la escuches, solo te está mintiendo sabes cómo es ella si siempre estuvo en contra tuyo ¿O la lo olvidaste?

Rous: ¡yo no miento tu me lo dijiste en el parque! ¡Dijiste que su desaparición te alegraba y que te aria un favor si apareciera muerto en alguna zanja!

Debrah: ¡es mentira yo estuve preocupada por mi gatito y no hubo una sola vez en que dejara de pensara en él y yo lo amo!

Rous: ¡maldita zorra! ¡¿A caso no tienes vergüenza?! ¡Vienes como si nada hubiera pasado diciendo que estabas preocupada por él cuando te vi en los brazo de otro hombre!

Debrah: eso es mentira gatito, yo siempre estuve preocupada por ti espera, ¿no me digas que tú te preocupaste por mi novio? Eso sí sería un mal chiste…

Rous: si me preocupe por el ¿algún problema con eso?

Debrah: no puede ser, ¿te enamoraste de mi gatito? Siempre crie que eras una rastrera Rous, pero fijarte en un chico con novia eso sí que es sucio incluso para ti, ¿tu cree que mi gatito te va a creer? el confía en mí lo se

Rous: … (Es verdad, el solo creerá en ella soy una tonta por a ver dicho todo esto)

Castiel: ¡ya basta Debrah! (ya no podía quedarme ahí parado y ver esa absurda pelea tenía que hacer algo)

Debrah: ¿gatito? Tienes razón no vale seguí esta pelea vámonos de dejémosle a esta tonta sola

Castiel: ya no sigas Debrah… (Me la quedo viendo a Rous, ella solo se limitaba a ver el piso, no puedo evitar sonreír, quería hacer algo que hace rato deseaba hacer)

Rous: (me quede viendo al suelo, no sé porque hice todo ese escándalo por nada, quería salir de ahí y dejar todo esto en el olvido, pero algo me detuvo, sentí algo cálido a mi alrededor, al levantar la mirada, veo a Castiel abrazándome por la espalda)… ¿Qué haces? (susurre para que el solo pudiera escuchar)

Castiel: descuida todo estará bien…

Rous: (también me dijo en susurro solo que cerca del oído provocando que me sonrojara levemente)

Debrah: gatito ¿Qué haces?

Castiel: ya te dije que vasta Debrah, yo no te creo a ti, le creo a ella…

Debrah: ¿pero qué dices? Si todo lo que dijo es…

Castiel: ¡verdad! todo lo que dijo es verdad, lo de verme muerto, lo de usarme y traicionarme, todo es verdad

Debrah: no le escuches, yo te amo a ti jamás te traicionaría

Castiel: (Debrah empezó a llorar, ahora ya no creeré mas en sus teatritos) lárgate, ¡vete a llorar en los brazo de ese tal Niké!

Debrah: ¡eres un tonto!

Castiel: (me quede con Rous en el sótano, aun estábamos abrazados, pero la tabla parecía como un zombi, no se movía ni hablaba) ¿Oye estás bien?

Rous: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Castiel: ¿de qué hablas?

Rous: ¿Por qué me creíste a mí y no a tu novia Castiel?

Castiel: en primera ex-novia termine con ella en el momento que me abraso en el patio de la escuela, solo que ella no lo capto del todo, y segunda porque no eh de creerte tabla yo confió en ti

Rous: ¿desde cuándo? Es decir nosotros no somos del todo amigos como para que confíes mí ¿o sí?

Castiel: es verdad pero quiero confiar en ti, dame la oportunidad de confiar en ti, así que no me decepciones tabla

Rous: claro, puedes confiar en mí, si me dejas confiar en ti (me di la vuelta para corresponder a su abrazo)

Castiel: dalo por hecho tabla, dalo por hecho_…_

Al día siguiente.

Rous.

Rosa: entonces ¿vienes conmigo y Alexi de compras?

Rous: ustedes dos aran que me quede sin mesada ¿lo sabías?

Rosa: vamos será divertido…

Rous: ya te dije que no puedo…

Rosa: quizás Castiel te pueda convencer

Rous: ¿Qué tiene que ver el con todo esto?

Castiel.

Lys: ¿todavía no le dirás lo que siente por ella?

Castiel: solo creí que sería más prudente si comenzamos solo como amigos, mas adelante me declarare a Rous

Lys: oso es un buen inicio, me alegra por ti amigo

Castiel: gracias, lo bueno de todo esto es que a ti te agradara mi próxima novia (sonríe viendo como bien tras Rosalya que corre a donde estamos nosotros)

Lys: claro, si es una muy buena amiga

Rosa: buenos días chicos, ustedes quieren ir al centro comercial hoy

Castiel: ¿y para qué queremos ir a eso?

Rous: ¡Rosa esto no te servirá ya te dije que no puedo ir contigo y el no cambiara mi decisión!

Lys: ¿Qué decisión Rous?

Rous: Lysandro, nada no pasa nada…

Castiel: ¿Qué estas ocultando tabla?

Rous: no estoy ocultando nada…

Castiel: no te creo nada, ahora dime que tramas

Rous: ¡ya te dije que nada!

Castiel: ¡mírame a los ojos cuando me hables!

Rous: ¡ya te dije que no oculto nada!

Rous: A pesar de que ya son amigos se siguen comportándose como niños

Lys: pero ahora pares que se lleva mejor ¿no crees?

Flash back

Castiel: ¿te… gustaría comenzar de cero?

Rous: ¿eh?

Castiel: si como amigos ¿Qué te pares?

Rous: ¿amigos? Si me gustaría ser tu amiga Castiel ¿pero puedo preguntarte algo?

Castiel: dime

Rous: ¿a qué se debe este cambio en ti?

Castiel: digamos que tuve que ver el mundo, con ojos de perro

Rous: ¿Cómo dices?

Castiel: nada, déjalo así

Fin del flash back

Castiel y Rous seguían discutiendo en la puerta del establecimiento, solo que ya no eran como otras peleas, porque ahora en sus ojos reflejan amor por el otro, mientras que sus amigos, miraban la escena muy entretenido y felices por estos dos, ya que su amistad empanas empieza y les espera una arduo camino asía el amor verdadero.

¿Fin…? No acaba de comenzar…

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capitulo...<strong>

**-¿Donde deje mi libreta?**

**-Lo lamento no quería leerlo solo quería...**

**-La próxima ves ten cuidado no me gusta que revisen mis cosas**

**-Creo que no le agrado**

**-Descuida él es así con todos**

**-Como me gustaría que conociera mi verdadero yo**

**-Necesito una inspiración ****  
><strong>

**-Si abres tu corazón y aprendes a ver a tu alrededor encontraras tu ****inspiración...**

**- ¿Donde salio este conejito blanco? sus ojos son iguales a los de él...**

**-Los conejos aveces son olvidadizos y distraídos...  
><strong>

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO "UN CONEJO OLVIDADIZO"**


	2. Nota del autor

Necesito chicas para seguí si quieren estar en la historia dejen su ficha las estaré esperando.

Los datos que requiero son:

-Nombre

-Edad

-Características

-Forma de ser

-Su chico y que animal le va bien pero solo no necesito con Armin Alexis Y Kentin Y que el de Nathaniel y Lysandro ya se cual les queda

Extra: yo estaba por poner a Alexy con violeta, no se que opinan, si quieren así o no


End file.
